1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to workload management in a computing environment and, more particularly, to methods, devices, and computer program products for implementing a zero-trust policy in storage reports.
2. Description of Background
Many modem computing environments include load balancers or workload managers that monitor the resource consumption of a plurality of machines in a management pool. These resources include memory and storage devices that are accessed by one or more of the machines. In most cases, instrumentation is placed on one or more participating machines that are to be managed. If a participating machine is compromised, there exist potential attack vectors for all machines participating in the management pool. Moreover, a participating machine may report erroneous information indicating that the participating machine requires extensive resources whereas, in fact, the resource needs of the participating machine are relatively modest. Accordingly, what is needed is a technique for monitoring memory or storage utilization that does not rely upon information reported by a participating machine. A solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.